Halloween Party
by cheshirejin
Summary: Momiji is down because he can't celebrate Halloween with his family. So, Tohru plans a zodiac halloween party. No pairings but lots of silliness.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: well, none really.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket this is just my attempt at showing my appreciation for Takaya's creative abilities by imitating her characters in a situation of my own making; imitation being the highest form of flattery.

I had a bit of writers block and decided to do something different; I will **_try_** to have the rest up before Halloween. I haven't gotten this beta'd either so please forgive any errors I didn't catch.

Chapter 1

Momiji sat on the kitchen counter, talking and casually kicking his feet as Tohru bustled around getting dinner ready. She hummed quietly to herself in unconscious rhythm to the light drumming of his heels on the cupboard doors. "You know what Tohru? It's almost the end of October isn't that great?"

"Well yes, it's nice seeing the leaves change and getting all of the fall fruits and vegetables in season. I like this time of year." Tohru replied.

"Um, that's true," Momiji said, "but I think it's great because of Halloween. It is a big holiday in Germany, where Mama is from. You get to dress up and eat lots of candy. I hear Mamma and Momo are going trick or treating in the Azabu neighborhood in Tokyo this year. That is where kids get dressed up in costumes and go door to door asking for candy from the people that live there. I wish I could go with them. I bet Momo wears a really cute costume. I know I can't, being out in the crowd is not a good idea because of the curse, but I wish I could be a part of that." He sighed dejectedly.

"I know Momiji, we could have a Halloween party," Tohru suggested "I think Shigure-san would let us put something together here if we ask him, or if it's too much trouble we can find a restaurant with a banquet room to rent or something. It would be so much fun; we could wear costumes and have games and prizes…"

"And candy, don't forget the candy." Momiji chimed in, much cheered already by the idea.

"Right, and if it's just the zodiac members there won't be a problem with crowds. There could even be dancing." Tohru finished smiling sweetly.

"Yes that's a great idea Tohru." Momiji said leaping off of the counter to glomp her, turning himself into a cute fuzzy bunny in the process.

And so it was planned and soon the day of the party was at hand. All of the family was invited (except Akito and Kurino, of course) and soon they began to show up.

"Give that here!" Kyou growled, taking the large, green, cooking pumpkin from Haru, he stabbed holes in it with a knife so ropes could be threaded through it. Haru had already cut the top off and hollowed it out. He filled it with candy and was tying the top back on with rope strung through the holes. "Are you sure this is how this is done?" he asked. Momiji just shrugged "I'm not sure, but it should be fun. Lets go tie it in the tree." He replied enthusiastically.

"You can use the handle of this broom." said tohru offering it as the stick for the pumpkinata. "uhm Isn't it about time to get your costumes on? Everyone will be here soon." She added beginning to fret about her friends missing their own party.

"So what?" Kyou grumped. "I don't want to see most of them anyway; I will go change later after all of the decorating is done."

"Well I want to get my costume on now, before anyone gets here." Momiji chirped. "Oh, and don't eat this lollipop with the green stick." He murmured aside to Tohru, "It's a joke candy and taste terrible."

"What about you tohru? Aren't you going to get dressed?" Haru asked mildly.

"Un well, my school uniform is part of my costume, Momiji and I are dressing up as characters from a popular anime series so there really isn't much I have to do for it." She explained.

"Ok, then do you have any idea what Yuki is wearing?" Haru asked intensely interested.

"No, he didn't say, but I did help Shigure-san with his costume. He wants it to be a surprise too." Tohru answered with a smile; remembering looking through the kitchen drawers earlier for accessories for his costume.

"I don't even want to know." Kyou said waving his hands in front of him.

"I know! WE should have a contest and everyone can vote on who has the best costume. Whoever wins gets to take first whack at the piñata." Tohru said brightly.

"Good idea, that sounds like fun." Momiji agreed bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Kyou groaned.

Haru went into the house to change. He took the nasty candy with him and left it on the counter by the refrigerator with a smirk. '_This is going to be good'_ he thought as he went upstairs.

Kyou finished tying the pumpkin in the tree and went inside to get a drink of milk. He spotted the candy on the counter and picked it up, but just then a black cat came into the house and gave him kitten eyes until he shared some of the milk. A knock was heard at the door and he went to see who it was since Tohru was still out back with Momiji.

Kyou stopped stunned when he opened the door and a police officer was standing there, what did I … Shigure… Yuki… do to get the police out here he wondered.

"Come come now Kyonkitchi, I know you aren't that fond of me but you could at least invite me in for the party." The _officer_ said rather loudly.

It took a few seconds for the gears in his head to catch and roll with the whole police uniform plus Ayame does not belong in the same universe thing. Now that he looked closer it was indeed the snake with his long hair pulled back decked out in a blue uniform complete with hat and tie. It actually wasn't a bad look for him, but Kyou would never, _never_ say that out loud. He just backed up and waved his cousin in with a gruff "Whatever."

Hatori came in next (dressed as a doctor, duh!). He brought Kisa and Hero from the main house. He also brought Momiji his costume. A red haori and matching hakama pants white wig and a headband with white pointy ears.

Tohru put on a dark wig bow and quiver, along with her school uniform. "There what do you think?" She asked Momiji.

"Wow we look good Tohru." He assured her.

"Who the hell are you two supposed to be?" Kyou asked.

"They are Inu Yasha and Kagome." Kisa informed him.

"?..." Kyou blinked obviously not understanding.

"Everybody knows that show what are you stupid? Or do you just live under a rock?" Hiro teased.

Kisa and Hiro came dressed as frog prince and swan princess in too cute fashion. (She promised to kiss him as much as he wanted all evening as long as he would wear the costume). As they settled in to watch some generic kiddie Halloween themed movie Kisa found the nasty candy sitting by the popcorn and carried it to the livingroom.

"Is Ha-san here?" a voice was heard from Shigure's room. He came out making a grand entrance in a skin tight white nurses uniform complete with the little hat and white flats. He had an oversized thermometer taken from the front wall in one hand and a giant syringe that was designed for injecting seasonings into meat courtesy of Tohru in the other. The overall effect was horrific since he was lousy at applying makeup and hadn't bothered to shave his legs. He immediately went on a man hunt snickering to himself about how embarrassed Hatori was going to be to be seen with him hanging around him like this all night.

The party was getting under weigh. There was little interest in dancing, but Ayame was doing the Markarana with a ghost. Hatori was trying to avoid Shigure. Momiji was yelling "_wind scar_!" and swinging a plastic sword at Kyou, who was dressed as Frankenstein's monster and looking at the bunny like he had lost his mind. Shigure came out of the kitchen looking for Hatori; about then the black cat ran between his feet, causing him to trip and land on his face, showing off the boxers he wore. They were black with little bottles of tobasco embroidered with chili peppers and the words hot stuff in red all over them. Ayame helped him back up. "Fashion police; you are under arrest for indecent exposure and more importantly, wearing boxers with a skirt." He intoned, laughing loudly as he slapped a pair of handcuffs on Shigure.

"Oh Aaya, If you want to play with the handcuffs that's fine but not in front of the kids." Shigure purred sexily.

"Oh, in that case let's go to your room." Ayame said arching an eyebrow suggestively.

Before anybody could say anything else there was a knock at the door. Tohru went to answer it, stopping briefly as the black cat ran across the doorway. As she opened the door the lights went out, a wind whipped up outside and lightening streaked across the sky. The door slid open to reveal a figure with messy dark hair blowing in the wind equally dark piercing eyes and wearing a formal kimono. One thought went through everyone's mind. "Oh SNAP! It's Akito!!!"

End chapter one…. Bwahahahaha!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter… One thought went through everyone's mind. "Oh SNAP! It's Akito!!!"

And now we continue…

The black cat arched its back hissing loudly at the figure in the doorway.

"Akito-san?" Tohru breathed looking a bit bewildered.

"Yuki I think you have a lock on the scariest costume award." Haru said flashing a smug smile at his cousin.

Everyone else let out a sigh of relief as they each slowly realized that it was indeed Yuki dressed as Akito in the doorway.

"This coming from the refugee from Brokeback Mountain." Kyou quipped.

"Hey, I am a _cowboy_, you got a problem with that?" Haru answered starting to turn black.

"Haru lets not let him spoil the party ok?" Yuki suggested.

"You are right Yuku, " Haru agreed. "I will go see if I can find Rin.

"Is she the one dressed as the ghost, or is that Ritchan-san?" Tohru asked as everyone nearby shrugged their shoulders in answer.

Kagura walked into the room dressed as a vampire in what had to be some of Rin's clothes. "Where are the extra sodas?" She asked "Shigure sent me to get them."

"I'll help you find them." Tohru volunteered and they both left chatting to each other about whether they should grab some extra potato chips from shigure's secret stash of junk food or not.

Kyou settled in to the couch as everyone else drifted back toward the dining room, the black cat curling up beside him purring contentedly. He was scratching its ears and starting to relax when he noticed he had an itch. '_Great! Now I have fleas_' he thought to himself getting up to escape the infested cat.

Ayame came breezing into the livingroom just as Hatori entered from another door. Look here "Tori he called snapping a picture as his victim turned toward him, startled

"Ayame don't do that." Hatori said emphatically then turned and hurried from the room as he heard Shigure asking as to his whereabouts. '_I'll get a picture of them together yet before the night is over_' Ayame thought to himself, unwrapping a candy he picked up off of the coffee table. Making a face he put it back down on top of its wrapper and left the room in search of other photo opportunities.

"Let's go break the piñata!" Momiji suggested, and everyone followed him to take turns whacking at the pumpkin until it went splat and showered those nearby with chunks of pumpkin shell and sweet, sweet candy.

Kuroneko-sama sat on the coffee table enjoying the salmon flavored sucker that had been left there. A good time was had by all. Happy (late) Halloween.

AN: oops didn't make it by Halloween, but not too far off, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
